Vessels such as, ships, submarines, and space shuttles, typically include bulkhead structures that divide functional areas into sections, and also provide structural support for the vessel. These sections may be used as watertight or airtight compartments. Regarding water vessels, these compartments can contain water in instances where there is a leak or some sort of hull breach. The sections may also be used as fireproofed compartments for preventing the spread of smoke and fire. In order to provide these safety functions, the compartments typically comprise thick steel walls.
Reduced manning initiatives for these compartmentalized vessels require highly automated systems for operation. A wireless communication system, as outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,585 by the inventors of the present application, provides the capability of transmitting RF signals through a steel bulkhead of a water vessel utilizing multiple active or passive modal devices (piezoelectric, magnetic, acoustic, and ultrasonic transducers). The capability of directly transmitting an RF signal from one steel compartment to another, permits the reconfiguring of critical control system information for mission essential tasks. It is also desired to have wireless communications arrangements that accommodate for the thick compartment walls and properly transmit electrical power through bulkhead compartments, without physical penetration of the bulkhead. There are labor and material costs associated with the penetration of the bulkhead. Additionally, the bulkhead may be weakened structurally in the vicinity of a penetration if not reinforced.
Thus, the ability to provide power wirelessly in a direct manner for sensors and critical controls, for example, would be beneficial to the overall operations of the compartmentalized vessels. This would be particularly beneficial in situations in compartments in which wires and the like are undesired. Wireless transmission of power would also be beneficial to non-vehicular compartmentalized structures. For example, some manufacturing plants include compartmentalized structures having compartments that are substantially inaccessible in a manner similar to bulkhead compartments outlined above. Similarly, some containers may also be compartmentalized, having sections that benefit from wireless power transmission.